


чай с клубничным сиропом

by rihyunnie



Series: сказки ветхой пятиэтажки [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, Magical Realism, Mystery Stories, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Магический реализм, джеёны, но отчасти, романтика, слэш, совсем отчасти, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rihyunnie/pseuds/rihyunnie
Summary: Тэён редко здоровается со своими соседями, да и выгодных знакомств совсем не ищет. Но на часах четыре утра, хлеб черствеет, варенье плесневеет, а одной кипяченой водой уж наверняка сыт не будешь.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Series: сказки ветхой пятиэтажки [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815400
Kudos: 11





	чай с клубничным сиропом

Тэён редко здоровается со своими соседями.

Маклер шёпотом предупреждает: если он планирует завести здесь товарищей, у которых можно бессовестно одалживать соль, то этот дом – явно не его вариант.

Старое здание с витой лестницей, холодными стенами и редкими окнами, выходящими на улицу, не особо пользуется спросом у арендаторов: громкая музыка здесь не приветствуется, вечеринки запрещаются, радикальные перепланировки заканчиваются судебными исками. За всю историю своего существования как объект жилищно-коммунального хозяйства, дом не раз находился на волоске от списания со счетов и сноса по разнообразным причинам (и никогда – по случаю аварийного состояния), но что-то в нём всегда подкупало представителей городских властей, впоследствии дававших ему еще десять лет отсрочки. И еще раз, и еще. «Жуть какая-то», вздрагивает маклер и настойчиво клонит в сторону пятиэтажки недалеко от бизнес-центра, с видом непосредственно на бизнес-центр. И Тэён соглашается.

И переезжает в этот жуткий дом.

Деревянный поручень, когда-то выкрашенный под махагони и отшлифованный добела на заворотах, поскрипывает под даже самым слабым нажатием, и этот звук в тишине рассветной дрёмы гремит вместе с раскатывающимся эхом. Тэён поднимается на второй этаж, осторожно выуживает связку брелоков с единственным длинным ключом, проворачивает его в замке до щелчка, и толкает дверь от себя. В темноте спускает с плеча рюкзак, стягивает кеды, наступая на задники, и ох – наконец-то он дома. Хрустит шеей, направляясь в ванную; вымыв руки до локтя, смахивает лишнюю воду в раковину, протирает полотенцем. Четыре шажочка до кухни, и пустой холодильник встречает его одинокой тёплой лампочкой. Тэён набирает воды в фильтр, терпеливо ждёт, пока она стечёт, и исследует шкафчики на предмет чего-нибудь.

Находит, в итоге, абсолютное ничего-нибудь и даже не позволяет себе удивиться.

В последний раз, когда Тэён переступает порог этой квартиры, на календаре замирает двенадцатое сентября. В магазин он не выходит с десятого, когда, возвращаясь с подработки в спорткомплексе, забегает себе за йогуртом и злаковым батончиком. Сегодня уже двадцатое. Его не было в городе, заботиться о квартире и холодильнике было попросту некому. Кусочек хлеба в бумажном пакете черствеет, половина яблока на блюдце, забытом на подоконнике, темнеет и скукоживается. Да что там: даже варенье в, казалось бы, напрочь запаянной банке плесневеет. И захочешь – не наешься.

Хотя это ерунда, так-то. Неделя вне дома сама по себе выдаётся потрясающая. Тэён и не вспомнит точную формулировку ошеломительного предложения, которым Ёнхо, бывший университетский одногруппник, выманивает его из плена хикканства и утягивает в поход с палатками. «Тебе бы на живых людей чаще смотреть, а не нарисованных», говорит он, вывозя из квартиры Тэёна чемодан комиксов и дисков с аниме, а в следующую ходку – и самого Тэёна. Но, на ту беду, ему вообще никак не перечить и не отказать – все сумасшедшие приключения со студенческих времён начинаются именно с его внезапных идей, но, стоит признать, никогда не разочаровывают. Взять тот же прыжок Ёнхо с парашютом и свободное падение Вэнди в обморок, когда её очень весёлый и не очень умный парень шутит в рацию, что у него вытяжное кольцо не срабатывает.

Она, конечно же, потом приходит в себя, и тогда плохо становится уже самому Ёнхо. И к списку дел, обязательных к выполнению до смерти, добавляется еще ночь в травмпункте, но это, по крайней мере, действительно смешно.

Их в компании семеро, и Тэён обычно с гитарой. Не играет. Просто сидит в обнимку, иногда бренча струнами в ответственный момент. За музыку у них отвечает Марк, но его руки заняты лопатой и попытками наконец-то избавиться от Донхёка, подкатывающего к Йери, на которую у Марка, вроде как, виды. Йери, в свою очередь, мечется между Донхёком и Джено, двоюродными братьями по бабушкиной линии, которых разделили в детстве и на канадской границе, когда Донхёк, по слухам, рвался за Марком. Ёнхо на спор делает Вэнди предложение. Вэнди на спор отказывается. Тэён чаще всего не понимает, о чем разворачиваются баталии перед его глазами, но кино неплохое получается.

Они питаются не совсем уж синтетическими колбасками, поджаренными на костре. Пьют воду, набранную из ручья. Вода та, кстати, всегда прохладная и сладкая и не вызывает несварения. У них четыре палатки на всех, на третью ночь Йери просится переночевать у Тэёна, потому что «её достаёт галдёж из мальчиковой халабуды». На четвёртую к ним присоединяется еще и Вэнди, а Ёнхо уходит воспитывать буйного Донхёка. Пятая ночь вновь знаменуется травмпунктом, потому что оставлять Джено и Марка наедине было не очень хорошей идеей.

Кто бил, кто отбивался, а кто активно сочувствовал – определить не смог даже врач, и потому на лечебные примочки на всякий случай отправляет всех семерых.

На следующее утро Тэён чувствует себя лучше, чем за все двадцать три года жизни, и всё так же не совсем разбирается в междоусобных разборках. Но когда, выйдя из палатки и без труда разогнувшись, видит Марка с Донхёком, хлопочущих над бульоном, тесно прижавшись друг к другу на колодке, всё будто бы становится на свои места.

А всего-то нужен был один рентген вывихнутой челюсти, надо же.

Чайник кипит сам себе и без надобности. Тэён хмурится: когда он в последний раз смотрит на часы на автовокзале Сеула, стрелки показывают четыре утра. Сейчас где-то, наверное, половина пятого – максимум без двадцати. Еды, вестимо, нет, чая нет, ближайшая круглосуточная заправка находится в трёх километрах отсюда, а такси ночью работает по двойному тарифу, а у него остаётся только мелочь и проездной на троллейбус.

Тэён сыплет в стакан воды пол-ложки сахара и надеется, что до общегородского пробуждения протянет.

Хватает на десять минут.

Желудок урчит жалобно и протяжно, стоит Тэёну выйти на балкон и выдохнуть в зябкий туман. Сна ни в одном глазу, света ни в одном окне. Тэён как бы невзначай вспоминает, что сегодня еще и воскресенье, а потому город очнётся еще на час позже обычного. Да и погода, конечно, не радушная и бодрости не способствует: на небе натягивают тучи, и воздух такой влажный-влажный, оседает росой на вороте толстовки. И мало того, что Тэён голодный с дороги – теперь еще и холодный и какой-то совсем уж одинокий.

\- Брр, чтоб тебя, – вздрагивает он, покрываясь мурашками, и прошмыгивает обратно в комнату, закрывая за собой дверь.

Он ступает на мокрый асфальт и тут же смотрит вверх: нет, дождя еще не было. На немой вопрос отвечает свист системы полива клумб у близстоящих домов; фонтанчик долетает и до Тэёна, оросив кроссовки и левую ногу выше колена. Тэён аж дёргается от резкой дрожи, когда холодная влага просачивается сквозь ткань.

\- Теперь штаны мокрые… – бормочет он, вертя ногой и присматриваясь к расползающемуся тёмному пятну.

\- Это еще не мокрые…

И правда: вот теперь – действительно.

У Тэёна сердце в пятки, брелоки в руке для самозащиты, и взгляд в сиреневеющий полумрак – к припаркованным перед домами машинам. Голос доносится откуда-то с аллеи между вторым и третьим рядом. Мигают фары; из-за белого «Хёндая» выплывает облачко – нежно-розовая толстовка, размыто переходящая в белые штаны свободного кроя, лёгкость движений, невесомость жестов и розовые волосы, плавно колышущиеся при каждом новом шаге. И всё бы здорово, но это всё еще человек, совершенно незнакомый, и он зачем-то приближается к Тэёну, прокручивая тяжёлую связку ключей на указательном пальце.

Если это битва не на жизнь, а на новый брелок в коллекцию, то Тэён готов сражаться до последней капли крови. И потому ссутуливается, пряча за спиной свои любимые миниатюрные игрушки.

\- Тоже кофе кончился? – вдруг спрашивает облачко, замирая метрах в десяти, и Тэён, ко всему прочему, еще и урчит благоговейно – голос-то приятный, бархатный, и совершенно не сулит опасности.

\- Нет, чай, – бормочет он в ответ, чуть расслабляясь. – Я кофе вообще не пью.

\- А я пью, и волей своей я слаб, – усмехается эта человеческая сладкая вата, добавляя тише выдоха «Дже, не позорься». – Знакомо же это ощущение, наверное, когда за работой жить не успеваешь, а следить за запасами – и подавно? Вот и я сидел над новым проектом и вдруг обнаружил, что от кофе осталась только жестянка, а ближайший круглосуточный магазин находится…

\- На заправке, – продолжает Тэён, переминаясь на месте.

\- О, так вам туда же? Подвезти? – И разворачивается полубоком к своей машине, завлекающе моргнувшей фарами.

О нет. Плечи будто ниточкой подтягиваются внутрь, к защитно сжатой грудине, и ладони мокнут в одно мгновение. Каких немыслимых трудов ему стоило увильнуть от прыжка с парашютом, придумав себе боязнь высоты и стремительно приближающейся к его лицу земли, каких нервов стоило избежать дуэли за честь Марка – и теперь перечеркнуть это всё, сев в машину к незнакомцу? Тэён не столько пуглив, сколько принципиален. «Нет» – значит «нет», и он непоколебим, он кремень, он мощь, он мрак, он…

\- Боюсь… причинить неудобства, – Тэён давит из себя улыбку и пятится назад. – Я пешком пройдусь, тут недалеко.

\- Три километра? – этот некий, стоит полагать, Дже хмыкает, и уже достаточно рассвело, чтобы увидеть ямочки на его щеках. – Я понимаю, что антураж действительно не располагает к спонтанным путешествиям, и я бы сам не полез в чужой автомобиль в пять утра, но, в то же время, я бы не предложил абы кому проехать со мной в сторону заправки по пустынным улицам. Я просто знаю, что мы соседи.

\- Мне-то, на самом деле, хотелось просто чая, и я не знаю, стоит ли так беспокоиться, – Тэён пожёвывает нижнюю губу изнутри, неуверенно оглядываясь на выезд со двора, ведущий на основную дорогу. Если подумать, то не настолько она и критична, его жажда. Можно вернуться домой, заставить себя уснуть, а когда уже голод станет нестерпимым, то и выкарабкаться на улицу. Но если подумать лучше, то

\- А чая с булочкой? – пытливо пробует сосед, вглядываясь в лицо Тэёна, насколько это возможно издалека. И Тэён сдаётся.

\- В принципе, я достаточно голодный, чтобы поверить и поехать. – И облачко ликующе подпрыгивает, торопливо семеня к своей машине.

Его зовут Джехён, и они действительно соседи. Его не видно и не слышно, потому что он редактор и живёт на первом этаже – за дверью в тени массивной лестницы. Работает денно и нощно, не следит за режимом, в офис часто приезжает в пижаме – вот как сейчас, а еще он чрезвычайно болтлив как для того, у кого кончился кофе. Тэён подтягивает ремень безопасности, передавливающий его поперёк туловища, и старается не отводить взгляда от проезжей части, пока слева от него чирикает рассветное радио.

\- У меня окна кабинета во двор выходят. Ну, гостиной моей, – рассказывает Джехён, пока они выжидают на светофоре. – Вижу всех, кто приходит смотреть здешние квартиры, текст маклера уже наизусть знаю. А что? Дом-то не меняется, реставрировать его не берутся – ничего нового и не придумаешь, чтобы сторговаться, и соврать не можешь, чтобы потом не попасть на деньги и суд. Люди-то разные бывают… О, сколько я всего наслушался за эти годы! Закачаешься!

Тэёна и правда чуть качает – на повороте на заезд к заправке. Три километра, кажется, пролетают со свистом в ушах, и когда Джехён глушит мотор, тишина неожиданно становится давяще-тягучей. Он, отцепляя свой ремень и выпархивая на улицу, жестом подманивает Тэёна следом, потому что пить в салоне – это неуважительно. И, судя по тому, как осторожно Джехён прикрывает дверцу, речь таки идёт о машине.

Интересно, что сказал бы на это Ёнхо?

Тэён присаживается на капот, топоча ногами по асфальту. Сыро, зябко всё еще, и он поёживается, пряча руки в карманы. Ненадолго. Джехён выскакивает из раздвижных дверей с двумя стаканчиками, несётся, но с прежней лёгкостью, рассекая воздушное пространство, как если бы оно просто таяло от горячих напитков. Тэён принюхивается к своему; чай черный, но пахнет чем-то ненавязчиво-фруктовым, согревающим одной только идеей существования.

\- Клубничный сироп, – поясняет Джехён. – Мне сказали, что это вкусно.

\- Вкусно, – заверяет Тэён. Клубника, конечно же, вкусная, но о том, что он её не любит, Джехёну знать не обязательно. Хотя бы потому, что улыбку эту у него забирать не хочется. Довольный собой, Джехён урчит в свой стаканчик, и Тэёну от этого необъяснимо хорошо.

Настолько, что он достаточно смелеет для:

\- А булочка где?

Но, честно, лучше бы не спрашивал: Джехён краснеет ушами (да, на улице уже зареет утро, так что этого нельзя не увидеть) и ну слишком уж широко улыбается.

И свободной рукой указывает на себя.


End file.
